


She Thinks You're All Hers (Which Makes Me Feel Like Dirt)

by WritingsoftheRainbow



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a little plot, and they probably should, neither of them have good self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsoftheRainbow/pseuds/WritingsoftheRainbow
Summary: Catra wouldn’t be able to stay away from Adora even if she wanted to. And even Adora dating Glimmer wouldn't stop that.





	She Thinks You're All Hers (Which Makes Me Feel Like Dirt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and no, I am not dead
> 
> The title is from Professional by SAMAHTA, check it out, it's a great song, and it's what I listened to while I wrote most of this. Without further ado, my second fanfic in which Catra breaks into Brightmoon to get it on - enjoy.

It really shouldn’t have stung as much as it did when Catra found out that Adora was dating Glimmer.

It wasn’t like her and Adora were ever together. They never dated, and Catra had never called Adora her girlfriend. And yet, Catra couldn’t help but take Adora being with someone else personally.

Catra blamed it on the years they had spent together, the time they spent being the only bright thing in each other’s lives. Surely it was their past friendship that made Catra feel attached to her. She refused to acknowledge the possibility that the memories of those charged moments when it was just the two of them, alone in their bed at night, or those stolen moments of privacy and what could have been intimacy in abandoned corners of the Fright Zone were what made this hurt. In fact, Catra didn’t want to admit that it hurt at all.

But it did. It hurt something deep, and it affected her so strongly that when Catra found herself scaling the walls of Brightmoon Palace to reach Adora’s window, she initially brushed it off as jealousy. No, that wasn’t it, she assured herself. It was Adora’s stupid, short, sparkly, new  _ girlfriend.  _ That was it. She just wanted to remind Adora what, or rather who, she was missing by being with the Princess of Brightmoon. She had no ulterior motives. That's all it was, and nothing more.

Once Catra reached the large, golden windowsill, she perched herself on it and looked inside. Sure enough, lying on what looked to be a rather stiff and surprisingly simple bed, Adora was asleep, on her side with her back facing Catra. Catra took note of how her sleeping position was the same as it was in the Horde, with her legs curled up to leave space for Catra to sleep at the bottom of her bed. A pang of nostalgia hit Catra’s heart, but she continued, quietly crawling into the room and landing on the floor. 

She stood there for a moment, gazing at her ex-best friend’s sleeping figure. How does one approach the person you love hate, when you’re really only breaking into their room because you need to fuck out your emotions? _No_, it’s not like that, Catra reminds herself. This wasn’t for Catra’s sake. This was to remind Adora of what she’s missing, of _who _she’s missing by dating that stupid, _sparkly_ _princess_. 

Her resolve gathered, Catra crept across the floorboards and around the bed until she was standing right above Adora. She paused, taking in Adora’s expression. She looked...peaceful. There was a small smile on her face as her chest slowly rose and fell in gentle breaths. She must have been having a good dream.

She really was happy here, wasn’t she? She had everything she never got at the Fright Zone - a bunch of friends, nice living quarters, a kind mentor. And now, she had a girlfriend. A frown tugged at the corners of Catra’s lips. That was so like Adora, to get everything she ever wanted, just because she’s  _ Adora.  _ All she ever did was pick up a  _ damned sword,  _ and now, look at her. Happier than she’s ever been.

  
Happier than she ever was with Catra.

To her surprise and frustration, Catra felt something painful tug at her heart. She drew in a shuddering breath, internally scolding herself. She had to pull herself together, do what she came here to do, and leave. She couldn’t afford to stay any longer than she needed to, and getting emotional was just a waste of her time.

Slowly, Catra crawled onto Adora’s bed, hands on either side of Adora’s head and straddling her legs. She could feel Adora shift underneath her, turning to lie on her back. As Catra’s heart began to beat faster, Adora’s eyes fluttered open. Catra gave her a smirk. 

“Hey Adora,” she murmured. Adora’s eyes shot open, and Catra could feel her body tense. She sat up, leaning against the bed’s headboard, and Catra moved back a little to give her some space, but not much. Adora’s eyes looked over her, before meeting Catra’s multicolored ones. 

“What- what are you doing here, Catra? I, I’m going to call the guards on you, you-” Adora was cut off by Catra gently resting her finger against Adora’s lips, her eyes following the movement. 

“Shhh,” Catra hushed. “I didn’t come here to fight, princess.” Adora’s eyes flickered over to the corner of her bedroom, and Catra didn’t need to look up to know that it was where her precious sword was. A flush of resentment for the weapon shot through her. It was most of the reason she was even here in the first place, after all. 

Catra leaned down, and it took more self-restraint than Catra would have liked to keep herself from just collapsing into Adora, from just taking what she wanted. But no, she had to drag this out. She had to make sure Adora got the message.

“I just wanted to…” Her lips brushed against the shell of Adora’s ear. “Remind you of something,” she whispered, her voice husky.

It took Adora a second to ask, “Remind me of what?” Her tone wasn’t quite as angry as it was, and Catra took this as a good sign. She chuckled, making sure to keep it low in the way she knew sent shivers down Adora’s spine. Just like she expected, she could see Adora suppress a tremble at the soft sound. 

“I know you miss me, Adora,” she said, letting her body rest lightly on top of Adora’s, but not enough to provide much real body contact. It was a lie; Catra didn’t know that. For all she knew, Adora hated her just as much as she seemed to. But it wasn’t a completely unsupported guess, and anyways, if Adora really didn’t want this, Catra would find out soon enough. The fact that she hadn’t already shoved Catra off the bed and called the entire castle on her was making Catra think she was right.

Catra pulled back just a little, her face hovering in front of Adora’s as she took her in. She was wearing a loose gray tank-top and matching shorts, and her long blonde hair was up in her signature ponytail, out of the way of her face. Her sky blue eyes stared up at her, a little darker than Catra remembered them being before. Adora was usually an open book for Catra; she was horrible at hiding her feelings, even when she tried. But for the first time, Catra couldn’t decipher what the look in her eyes meant.

Catra let her hand trace the base of Adora’s neck with her fingertips, slowly moving down to her shoulder and past it to her forearm, her fingers splayed. “I know, Adora. Even with your shiny new princess girlfriend, you want me. Even now, you want me, just as badly as you always have,” Catra continued. She could feel Adora’s shoulders tense when she mentioned Glimmer. Her eyebrows furrowed, but her eyes remained fixated on Catra’s, unmoving. 

“You….you’re crazy,” Adora replied. Her voice was breathier now, her words carrying less self-assurance than they usually did. Catra smirked, leaning in ever closer to Adora, their noses less than an inch away from each other. She could feel Adora’s warm, slow and steady breaths on her mouth, and it felt better than it had any right to. Catra let out another dark laugh.

“You’ve always been a bad liar, Adora,” she whispered, punctuating the sentence by closing the distance and pressing her lips against Adora’s.

  
Catra was gentle at first. Adora didn’t kiss back right away, either. But within only a few moments, Adora was returning it, her hands moving to rest on Catra’s shoulders. All of the daydreams Catra had had about this moment shriveled in comparison to how it really felt to kiss Adora. She could practically feel her blood turning to raw electricity in her veins, and this energy coupled by a growing  _ want  _ made Catra kiss her harder, wrapping her arms around Adora’s back and pulling her ever closer. 

When Adora pulled away for air, Catra was at first annoyed Adora had stopped, but then she remembered that she needed to breathe, too. Adora was breathing heavily, and Catra too felt her heart throwing itself against her ribcage. Her lips tingled, a memory of the lost contact, and when Catra’s tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry mouth, she could still taste Adora. 

Before Adora could make some stupid comment about the morality of their situation, Catra captured her lips once more, pinning Adora to the bed with a hungry kiss. Now that Catra was letting herself feel desire for Adora again, her want - no, her  _ need  _ to touch every inch of Adora's body and claim it all as her own was overwhelming. She had been hiding these feelings from not just herself, but from everyone else, and especially from Adora for ages. But instead of fading like Catra had hoped they would for so long, they only grew more powerful. And now she would let them shine through. But only for tonight, she promised herself. Only for tonight.

Adora broke away again. She reached her hands up and held Catra away from her before the feline could lean back in for another kiss.

“Catra, this is…” Adora trailed off, taking in the features of Catra’s face and how strikingly beautiful her colorful eyes looked with beams of moonlight reflecting off of them. It sent a strange but not unfamiliar pulse of warmth through both of their hearts, and Adora felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She used to be able to look at Catra this way every night, to tell her just how beautiful and amazing she was as they laid beside each other. She used to be able to savor that fuzzy, nervous but happy feeling in her chest that she got so often around Catra. But things were complicated now, even more than they already had been, and her feelings for Catra weren’t an exception. 

“What?” Catra replied, matching Adora’s gaze with her own. She wasn’t going to back down, she wasn’t going to show Adora any weakness, not now. This was Catra’s moment, her time to show Adora what she had left behind when she joined the Rebellion. Catra had to remind Adora that she wanted this, that she wanted her. And by Etheria, she wanted to hear Adora  _ say it.  _ “This is what?”

Adora gulped, and it occurred to her that she had two choices now. She could shove Catra away and off of her and make her leave, possibly with force, or she could succumb to her heart’s urges and indulge in this. Both options would make the situation between them even more awkward and uncomfortable than it already was, but right now, the latter option was much more tempting than the former. 

_ Screw it. _

Adora leaned up, surprising Catra and falling back into the rhythm of a kiss. While Adora didn’t doubt she was strong enough to hold the both of them up if she wanted to, she opted to shift into a more comfortable position. She lied back down on her pillow and Catra lied on top of her as Adora’s hands found their way behind Catra’s neck, and then to her back, pressing their bodies together with all she had. If she was going to let her desires run rampant tonight, then she sure as hell was going to make the most of every second they had together. 

Adora pulled back, and Catra let out a whimper of disappointment, which quickly dissolved into a small moan as Adora kissed her neck. She started with only light pecks, planting kisses all over her fur, but the searing heat that was slowly taking her over made Adora begin to use her tongue, and then her teeth. At one point, she got daring, and let her teeth sink into Catra’s fur. Her teeth weren’t nearly as sharp as Catra’s, but they seemed to do the job regardless, because Catra craned her head back and let out another breathy moan.

Suddenly, Catra froze, her stomach sinking with the full realization of what she was doing. This was  _ not  _ part of her plan. Catra wasn’t supposed to give in, she wasn’t supposed to roll over for Adora. She wasn’t supposed to  _ submit to Adora,  _ not like she was now. 

Said blonde pulled away once she noticed how tense Catra had become, the gleam of lust in her blue eyes replaced by concern.

“Catra? Are you okay?”

If Catra was able to make a sound then, she would have laughed. How ironic it was for Adora, the best friend Catra ever had, the person Catra had spilled her heart out to for years in the Horde, the person who left Catra in the dirt for people she had only known for barely an hour, to ask if Catra was okay. Adora had guts to say something like that, that’s for sure.

But instead of laughing, or kissing Adora, or doing anything she really should have done, Catra let her emotions overwhelm her. She wanted Adora, that much she knew. But she didn’t know why, or even in what way, and that was what scared her. Add to that the layers and layers of hurt this woman had inflicted upon her, and all of these damned  _ feelings  _ were enough to bring Catra to her knees.

Stupidly,  _ stupidly,  _ Catra burrowed her head into the crook of Adora’s neck out of an instinctive need for comfort. She felt Adora’s body tense underneath her, then relax. She hesitantly laid a hand on Catra’s mane. 

“Catra, if you don’t want to do this, then we don’t have to,” Adora assured her. And as much as Catra wanted to make a cutting remark in return, she knew it was true. Adora would never push anything on Catra that she didn’t want. She was good like that.  _ Unlike you,  _ a voice hissed at her in the back of her mind. 

Catra squeezed her eyes shut. No. Adora wanted this, Catra knew she did. She was absolutely sure of it, now. If Adora was going to reject her, she would have done it by now. And besides, if there was any time for Catra to evaluate her moral compass, on top of Adora in her bed at Brightmoon was definitely not it.

Catra lifted her head, blinking hard just to make sure that no tears would try to make their way out of her eyes. 

“No, I want this,” Catra affirmed. She leaned down, lowering her head until her mouth was just barely hovering over Adora’s neck. “The question is…” She let her hands follow the downward motion, running her hands down Adora’s sides and relishing in the shiver that followed. “How much do  _ you _ want it?”

“I..I..uh…” Adora stammered. Her cheeks had grown a fuller shade of pink, and it brought a smirk to Catra’s face. Now it was time to have some fun.

“Tell me,  _ princess, _ ” Catra said, pressing a kiss to Adora’s skin. Adora let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, her fingers threading through Catra’s hair. “How many times have you thought about this?” Catra asked, kissing Adora’s neck again, harder.

Adora only made a similar sound to before. “Have you imagined me on top of you like this?” Catra continued, moving down to Adora’s collarbone and lightly nipping at it. Adora lifted her hips, a needy whimper falling from her lips. Catra couldn’t deny that the request for friction was awfully tempting, but Adora had to wait. There was still a jab Catra had yet to make.

“Did you touch yourself while you thought of me?” Catra murmured. Adora groaned, hips bucking again.

“Catra…”   


“Answer me,” Catra said in a sing-song voice, letting her teeth just barely graze against the muscle at the base of Adora’s neck.

“Yes,” Adora groaned. “Oh god, yes, I did,” she rambled. 

“Oh? And what else did you imagine?” Catra grinned, tugging Adora’s shirt off and throwing it off to the side, revealing her bare chest. She was going to get as much  arousing embarrassing information out of Adora as she could.

“I...I thought about your fingers, and your mouth, and-” Adora gasped as Catra tugged on the surprisingly sensitive skin on Adora’s toned stomach, running the sharp points of her teeth down the muscle. “And your tongue, oh god, your  _ tongue, _ ” Adora continued. 

It was pretty clear to Catra what Adora was asking - or rather, begging for with that particular plea, but she was unsure whether or not she wanted to humor her yet. The fire in Catra’s gut was becoming hard to ignore, but on the other hand, listening to Adora pour out her desires and fantasies to Catra was just as appealing of an option.

“What about it, Adora?” Catra purred, taking one of Adora’s rosy nipples in her mouth and sucking. Adora arched her back and let out a moan. While the sound was absolutely delicious, it was loud enough to send a pulse of fear through Catra at potentially being heard. As much as she enjoyed having sex with Adora, she wasn’t quite fond of being thrown in prison or pressed for information. Still, she shook it off, focusing on the present moment and continuing her - well, whatever it was she was doing.

“Did you think of my mouth on your chest, like it is now?” Catra asked, punctuating the question by closing her lips around Adora’s other nipple and running her fingers teasingly over the other. Adora arched her chest into Catra's chest, something between a sigh and a whine falling out of her mouth.

“Or, perhaps...did you imagine it...somewhere lower?” Catra’s hands trailed further down Adora’s body until they reached the waistband of her shorts. Adora bucked her hips, Catra’s touch just above where she  _ needed  _ it to be. 

“Oh god,  _ yes, _ ” Adora breathed. She was seriously considering begging Catra by now, she needed this so bad. Her dignity could wait, because the heat pooling in the pits of Adora’s stomach and the throbbing between her legs was taking priority. It occurred to her that if she really wanted to, Adora could flip their positions, straddle Catra’s face, and take her pleasure herself, but something in her stopped her from doing just that. Maybe she was actually enjoying this, or more likely, she just didn’t want to treat Catra like that. Even though they’re on opposite sides of war, she didn’t want to act like Catra was her enemy tonight. 

“What do you want me to do, Adora?” Catra asked, voice barely above a husky whisper. Her voice alone was enough to make the tingle between Adora’s legs even worse, and that’s not even taking into account the fact that Catra was literally  _ asking  _ Adora what she wanted. In the times they had done this before, Catra never really gave Adora options - she just took what she wanted, did to her what she saw fit. It’s not like Adora didn’t like it - she did, very much so - but it was a surprisingly caring thing of Catra to ask her before taking. Adora found it a tad strange, but she decided not to think too hard on it.

“I...I…” Adora stammered, overwhelmed by the choice she never had before. There were so many things she wanted her to do, to say, so many fantasies Adora would love to have come to fruition. But above all, she  _ needed  _ to be touched, or her arousal would surely drive her insane.

“Touch me,” Adora whispered, her voice breathy and heavy an air of lust. Catra could have been cruel and further questioned her, could have pressed her for her desires until it all came flooding out of her in a satisfying confession. But Catra was becoming impatient, and she decided it wouldn’t be worth it.

Catra told herself that she wasn’t desperate for this as she tore Adora’s shorts off, followed by her panties. She told herself that the way Adora was bucking her hips and letting out these breathy sighs at even the lightest touch of her skin wasn’t turning her on. She drew a finger along Adora’s lower lips experimentally, and Catra let out a quiet groan as she felt how wet Adora was, how wet and ready she was for Catra specifically. She ran two fingers across her pussy in a V shape, using her middle finger to press down ever so gently on Adora’s clit, making her jump.

“Tell me how much you need this,” Catra whispered, her tone closer to pleading than she would have liked it to be. Adora let out a sob, bucking her hips as Catra moved her hand away, leaving her with no friction. 

“Please,  _ please, _ ” Adora whined.

“That’s not an answer, princess,” Catra purred, a smirk reappearing on her face as she repeated the stroking motion. Adora ground her hips upwards in an attempt to reach satisfaction, and when she didn’t find any, she let out a breathy, high-pitched moan.

“I need this, I  _ need this,  _ oh God,  _ Catra _ , please, I need this, please just  _ fuck me already, _ ” Adora pleaded, her voice deliciously needy. Hearing Adora, the almighty She-Ra,  _ beg  _ for Catra to fuck her, was music to the catgirl’s ears. The fact that they were at Brightmoon, in Adora’s new bed, and only a room away from her sparkly new friends was only adding to the thrill.

Finally, Catra complied, slipping one finger in Adora, and then two. It was almost embarrassing how easy it was to fit them in, with how wet Adora was. Catra wasted no time and quickly began thrusting her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm, Adora thrusting her hips up to the same beat. Catra moved her fingers around, brushing up against Adora’s inner walls and making her tense up and moan. Catra had only done this a few times, but if Adora's overwhelmingly positive reaction was any indication, she was hitting all the right spots. It was wonderful, watching Adora fall apart under her, come undone by Catra’s touch.

Catra could tell Adora was getting close as her thrusts became sloppier and more erratic, her moans getting louder and shorter, but still not quite loud enough to alert those sleeping nearby. Catra picked up her pace to match it, getting faster and faster, closer and closer as she built Adora up to her climax. And for a moment, if Catra closed her eyes, she could pretend that they were back in their bunk bed in the Fright Zone. She could pretend that Adora wasn’t a princess. She could pretend that Adora hadn’t left her.

She could pretend that everything was alright again.

Adora’s mouth formed an O as she came, no sound falling from her red lips as her body stilled almost completely. Catra felt her clench around her fingers, and for a second, neither of them moved. And then Adora relaxed, and it was over. Catra found herself having to gasp for air, strangely breathless.    


Catra laid there on top of Adora, chest slowly rising and falling as she looked into Adora’s eyes. Her pupils were still dilated, but it wasn’t enough to block out the sky-blue of her irises. Her cheeks were almost as red as her lips, and strands of her blonde hair had fallen out of its ponytail. She was disheveled, a mess in the aftermath of culminated lust, and Catra’s breath caught in her throat at the sight.

She was beautiful.

Adora’s eyes softened, shining like diamonds as she gave Catra a small smile. She reached her hand up to Catra’s face, letting it rest gently on her cheek as her eyes sparkled and shone with something Catra didn’t know how to describe. Adora opened her mouth as though to say something, but she shut it again, content to just keep giving Catra that warm, happy,  _ loving  _ look.

The world was still, the world was quiet.

And then Catra broke. 

She shoved Adora’s hand off of her face, pulling her own face away from hers and sitting back. By the time Adora realized what was happening, Catra was already out the window and climbing back down the castle’s walls. She wasn’t climbing for long before she decided  _ screw it  _ and just jumped. She landed on her feet and took off running the minute she hit the ground. 

As she ran through the dark trees of the Whispering Woods, ducking branches and leaping over tree roots as tears stung at her eyes, she wondered briefly if Adora would follow her. But she knew she wouldn't do something stupid like that, even despite the abruptness of her exit. It would be suspicious, and make things even more awkward for the both of them. Besides, Adora was stark naked when Catra left. She may be a thick-headed dumbass, but she wouldn’t go that far.

Catra never had gotten to take that stab at Adora’s heart that she was aiming for. She never did get to tell her how awful it was that Adora was letting her worst enemy fuck her, while Adora was dating her sparkly new  _ bestie.  _

But it was too late to go back now. Catra may have just had sex with her ex-best friend and reawakened feelings she didn't want to admit she had in the first place, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Adora see her cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this piece after I had watched all of the first season of She-Ra, and it's been a work in progress for months now, but I wanted to get this out there before S3 comes out and turns everything upside down. I'm trying to avoid the preview clips and reviews as much as I can, so that I can enjoy it fully once it's all released, but it's taking some real self-control, I'll tell you
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this one! I personally think this is the best smut I've written, but be honest, do you think it was hot? I'd love to hear whatever feedback you've got, and it feeds my writer's soul, so I appreciate any and all comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
